Same Difference
by Izzieforever
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen has the perfect life, and a wonderful best friend, Jacob Black.  Adsila lives in the rainforest, knows she is adopted, and vows to find her real family.  When their worlds collide, both girls face a difficult decision.
1. Preface

**A/N- This will be a pretty long authors note, unfortunately for you. But keep listening, as it will explain the rather complex setting of Same Difference.**

**First, Nessie's world.**

**Everything that happened in the actual twilight saga has happened here, and we see nessie grown up. Bella is alive, and she is a healthy vampire, and renesmee lives a happy life in Forks with the Cullens and jacob.**

**Then there is Adsila's world.**

**To clear things up, Adsila's real name is Renesmee, but this is set in a parallel world, where, giving birth to nessie, Edward could not inject the venom into Bella's heart quickly enough, and so she dies. Edward wants to kill nessie, but jake imprints on her, and takes her all the way to the amazon rainforest to the coven there, where she will be safe. They adopt her, and give her the name Adsila, or Addy, meaning blossom.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, I have worked a long time on the plot, and trying to make things work out.**

**As my proof reader, my best friend, MiMi (twilightrox28), has said this story is unique, and special, and I hope that is what you, the readers will think!**

**I have nothing else to say, except enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Yet. *evil laugh***

Preface:

I had seen her before, just an image flickering in the back of my mind, but here she was, in person, as beautiful as an angel, her smile kind, her eyes full of emotion and sympathy.

"Renesmee." She whispered. I gasped in shock at her wonderful voice. It was like a thousand choir bells ringing softly through my ears. I took a step closer to her.

"Mom." I whispered. I was stood so close to her, I couldn't resist. I reached out my hand and touched her face lightly with my fingertip.

That was when the whole world exploded around me in fire and ash.

**A/N. That was only the preface, and the first chapter will be posted ASAP.**

**I hope you keep reading throughout, and it would mean the world if you would please favourite and review.**

**Izzie xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is introducing the characters and giving them a backround. I'm afraid to say each chapter is quite short, but i hope they will get longer and longer as time goes on. Enjoy!**

Chapter one:

Nessie's POV:

"Mom!" I squealed, running towards her as fast as my tiny legs could carry me. She beamed down at me, seeming to light up the dark walls surrounding me. I scrambled into her arms as gently as I could, nuzzling against her neck, comforting myself.

She lit up my world, like a hundred angels. Apart from my Jacob, she was the only one I ran to when I was lonely. I was quick to notice the bruises under her eyes.

'Momma go hunt!' I shrieked. 'I go with Jakey!' I realised how immature I must sound, but if I started to talk the way I wished I could, Grandpa would run one of those horrible tests. Urgh.

"I'm sorry hunny, but yeah.' She replied. When I frowned at her she smiled and tickled my belly, as I squirmed around, hitting her to try and get her to stop. I hated it!

She giggled and handed me over to my aunt Rosalie. She took me in her arms and rocked me gently. I smiled my cute little baby smile up at her, trying to show off all my tiny little teeth. She grinned madly and cooed.

"Nessie! Oh! You've already spilt blood on your new outfit!" My other aunty, Alice, nearly screamed. I put my fingers in my ears and tried my best to ignore her, thinking about when jacob would come over and we could play hide and seek. Only Jake knew my little secret, and he never thought about it around my father, Edward Cullen.

Jake was such an angel! I twisted my head round in a flash of lightning as I felt his approach- yes, we were that close, we could even tell each others feelings. And I felt a jolt of electricity through my veins as he saw me and lit up.

He raced over to me and lifted me into his arms, holding me high in the air and spinning me around. My family- Mom, Auntie Alice, Auntie Rosalie and grandma fretted that he would drop me, but I couldn't have cared less! I was soaring high, above the trees. I had forgotten everything except the strong arms which held me up, and spun me again and again and again.

Addy's POV:

His eyes bore into mine, his face lighting up like a million supernovas and his warm arms soft and gentle as he held me and rocked me gently. There were tears slowly trailing down his face, and he seemed upset, but as he locked eyes with me, it all faded. All I could see was him and all he could see was me. I was only young, but I somehow knew, instinctively, that we were made for each other.

He was put on this earth to wait for me, and I was put on this world to end all his sadness.

"Hello, little Nessie." This was where I found myself confused. All these years I have been Adsila, or Addy. "I'm Jacob Black. And I promise I will love you forever."

Suddenly a scream rang through my ears, followed by choked cries, cries of pain and fear and loss. Pain I can't put into words, even now. He tore his gaze away from mine, though I could see the sacrifice.

I heard a few hushed mumbles in the background, and as Jacob turned to face me again, his face seemed to have aged in seconds.

"I'm so sorry, my little Nessie. I have to go now. I don't know when we'll meet again, but I will find you. I promise. Remember me!" He stuttered slightly on the last words. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. I was too young to know.

"Get off that, that beast!" Demanded a voice from behind jacob, his voice fierce yet filled with an uncomprehensable sadness. Jacob's head swivelled round in a flash, and he growled. "You filthy mutt!" he suddenly shouted, angry and unstoppable like a blazing fire. I was jolted backwards suddenly and the space around Jacob's beautiful face blurred.

"Don't worry Nessie. I'm going to find you somewhere to live safely, without Edward Cullen ever finding you. It'll mean I have to leave now, but remember, I love you. I always will." I started to blink, my eyes slowly closing, as he rocked me carefully in his arms, humming a lullaby in an unfamiliar language.

"You sleep for now, Nessie, for tomorrow will bring your new life."

**A/N- until the next chapter comes out, goodbye. I hope you enjoyed, please review and favourite if you can! it would mean a lot. Izzie xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. Apologies. Forgive me and I'll give you a virtual cookie ;D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters affiliated with it. I do own this FanFiction, so do not copy.

Chapter two:

Nessie's POV:

"Jake!" I screamed as he drenched me with freezing cold water. I angrily stuck my finger up at him as he splashed me again. Without thinking, I charged at him and tackled him under the waves. I stopped suddenly, as I realised he was choking. I could feel the pain buring in my throat as if it was my own, and I quickly yanked him out of the water, hitting him on the back.

"Ness... I wish you'd stop doing that!" he coughed, weakly, and I looked away in disgust as the sea water poured out of his mouth.

"Ew Jake. Couldn't you, like, drown less dramatically?" I asked retorically. He laughed and splashed me- AGAIN!- as I complained and started to head back to the beach. He raced at me and picked me up in his arms, spinning me round and round like he did when I was little.

I grinned down at him as he carried me all the way to his new car, a mini. It amazed me how he could even fit in it, as he was about 7 feet tall!

We drove back in awkward silence, broken by one of us occasionally trying to make a joke. A couple of times I glanced over to him, and he started to say something, but hesitated before he had said more than my name.

I stumbled out of the car, racing into my grandparents home. I noticed a dark figure at the door, leaning against the frame like he had nothing better to do. I groaned, this would be another boring visitor coming to gawk at all my half-vampire self.

I pushed past him through the doorway, ignoring his annoyed mutters.

"Renesmee, be nice to Jonathan!" My mum chastised me, and I innocently pretended to bow my head in shame. I turned around to face the stranger, trying to look as ignorant as possible.

My heart stopped as I looked into his eyes. His face was perfect, like a marble angel's, his eyes wide and round, his nose a perfect angular shape, his soft-looking lips parted slightly in a smile. I grinned back like a fool, trying hard to resist the temptation to just run to him and kiss him forever.

His clothes were, as was to be expected, designer, gorgeous and absolutely fitting for him. I walked over to introduce myself.

"Hey Jonathan." I smiled at him as sweetly as I could, trying not to blush like a fool.

"Hello, Nessie. Nice to meet you." He said in a beautiful london accent.

"I love your accent!" I gushed, then realised how stupid I must sound. We used to live in london, before moving back to Forks a couple years ago.

He embraced me suddenly in a hug, just as Jacob walked through the door.

Addy's POV:

"Adsila, get your lazy butt out of bed now!" Zafrina shouted. I groaned at her and snuggled deeper into my soft bed. I could hear her sigh heavily, and I smiled smugly as she paced away. Then I realised that I wasn't actually that tired and leapt out of bed, cringing as I hit my head on the door- As I seemed to do every day.

I could walk around this room in about a second, at human walking speed! I sat down on the bed, absorbed in my own little thoughts about how seriously crap my life was.

Well, first, I had to live with Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri, none of whom I got along with. In fact, I had started to think they despised me, but I tried not to dwell on that.

Secondly, I'm stuck in a tiny hut in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, crawling with slithering insects and poisonous trees. Unlike my foster family, I was actually affected by them.

And last of all, I still hadn't found him. I had spent days wondering and nights dreaming endlessly about the fateful day when we would meet once again. I doubt he would remember me, it had been about seven years, but sometimes, I got this unexplainable feeling that he was still a part of me, that I could feel what he felt.

I shook this off and sauntered out of my room into the unneccessary kitchen, sitting down lazily on the nearest chair.

"Addy, cheer up! We'll go hunting later if you want!" Said Senna enthusiastically. I groaned at her, and explained- again- that I didn't drink human blood. It felt wrong somehow.

"Whatever, spoilsport." She complained. I stuck my tongue out at her, while Zafrina wasn't looking of course, and spun to head outdoors.

"Hey Addy." A voice whispered behind me. It was Nahuel- I think he loved me, in fact I knew it, but I couldn't be with him, although he didn't understand why. I hadn't told anyone about my first memory. I was already wierd enough.

"Hey Nahuel!" I said to him, turning around and wrapping him in a hug. I got a feeling of pain as the warmth of the hug enveloped me. I smiled to myself. Jacob was still there, deep down. And I had a little feeling that he was jealous.

Suddenly I knew what it was I have to do. I looked up into Nahuel's eyes. he started to say something, but hesitated as I pulled away and paced around the little clearing.

"Nahuel, I'm sorry, I have to leave. Tell Zafrina, Senna and Iachiri, OK?" I whispered. I didn't want to see him cry, and, feeling guilty, I raced off into his forest, the sounds of Nahuel's cries ringing through my ears.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed. Review? Sorry this chapter is also so short, I promise, they do get a lot longer.**


End file.
